


Murder In Reverse

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Experimental Style, F/M, Gen, Reverse Chronology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7193912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A murder case and a love story, told in reverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murder In Reverse

“She told me to kill her.” 

 

I doubt that anyone’s going to believe me. After all, why would such a composed and altruistic woman suddenly withdraw from the world and draw up plans for her own death at her boyfriend’s hands? 

 

If anything, they probably think that I abused her and manipulated her into killing herself, and that I am a dangerous man who is going to do the same thing to countless others. 

 

“The jury finds the defendant guilty of first-degree murder.” 

 

I should say something. But I have nothing else to say, for I’ve told them everything. 

 

* * *

 

_ I just… oh my god, why did I just…  _

 

“Thank you.” she says as her eyes close, but she should be illuminating the rest of the world with her brilliance, not forever rotting away underground because of what I did…. 

 

_ She had to guide your hand to the vein, for you couldn’t do it on your own… but who blames a murder victim for orchestrating their own suicide?! She planned this out for weeks, and you went along with it instead of telling someone that she was depressed!  _

 

“Emeraude, are you-” her brother begins as he opens her door, which neither of us remembered to lock, and he’s going to be the first person to discover her corpse and the person who’ll turn me in, for I will confess to everything… 

 

“I’m sorry.” I say, as I throw him her will and run out of her house. 

 

* * *

 

In two weeks, I will arrive at my girlfriend’s house, and kill her. 

 

_ “You are the only person I trust enough to do this for me, Zagato.”  _

 

But I could betray her and call a doctor or tell her brother about what she’s planning on doing, yet if I do, she’ll never forgive me… 

 

_ She wrote her own will! Do you really think mentally stable people write their own wills?!  _

 

She’s leaving everything to her younger brother, for he will be alone after she dies at my hand. 

 

My brother’s asking me something, but I can’t hear him. I can’t hear anything over the debate raging in my head, about if I should obey Emeraude and kill her, or betray her and let her live. 

 

* * *

 

My girlfriend’s in the hospital, and I’m apparently the only person allowed to visit her. 

 

_ It’s… just her and her younger brother, right? She must be lonely….  _

 

“What happened?!” I exclaim, for her entire body is covered in bandages and scars, and it looks like she fell off a cliff and onto a pile of jagged rocks. 

 

“...have you ever felt like you were drowning?” she asks, which doesn’t make any sense, but her perception’s probably screwed up by painkillers.

 

_ Can you see me, Emeraude? Do you know that I’m here?  _

 

“Zagato, I’m sorry, but could you please do something for me?” she asks, as I take a seat next to the bed and hold her hand. 

 

* * *

 

“I love you.” 

 

“I love you too, Zagato.” she answers, as she kisses me. 

 

_ There’s a part of me that can’t believe that this is happening, for she’s amazing and I’m- _

 

“So, do you want to go to the cliffs again?” 

 

“Why not? I’ll be with you wherever you choose to go.” 

 

She smiles, and grabs my hand as we run up the cliffs that overlook the water. I join her in smiling, for today is the happiest day of my life, and nothing could possibly ruin it.    
  
  
  
  



End file.
